kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Rina Abe
is Shuji Mihara's friend, former classmate and co-worker in the orphanage where Teruo Suzuki (Orphnoch King) stayed. History She was first seen with the rest of the first group of Ryuseiji alumnus who were trying to find a suitable user for the Kaixa Gear. She was present when the Delta Gear's powers affected her friends to the point of addiction, and the transformation of Aki Sawada into the Spider Orphenoch and began killing every Ryuseiji member. She became Delta for a short period of time, although unsuccessful in combat, due to Mihara's pessimism. After the series, she, Mihara, and Mari were the only surviving Ryuseiji and runs an orphanage which previously belonged to Smart Brain along with Mihara. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 As mentioned by Kamen Rider 4, Takumi and all of his friends (except Naoya Kaido) died after the final episode of Kamen Rider 555. Rina is hypothetically mentioned as one of the casualties. Kamen Rider Delta Delta The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Delta. *'Rider Weight': 96 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Lucifer's Hammer': 24 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. Appearances: 555 Episode 39 Arsenal *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor Appearances See also Category:Female Riders